my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blades and Brains
September 5 (First Friday of the School Year) Mallory Marshall, apart of the newest breed of Sophomores to attend her school, sat quietly in her two-person seat, inside Liberty City's A-Line, which ran all the way to the middle of the city, where the institution was located. She silently flipped through the pages of her favorite book, Alice in Wonderland, reading contently as she leaned against the window. Noticeable by her black and white uniform, passengers stole glances at her and a few others dressed in the same outfit. These were students of Republic High, the most esteemed and distinguished hero academy this side of the U.S. Mallory didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she kept an exceptional poker face. She was used to this, the prying eyes. Brushing a strand of curly black hair over her ear, the girl read on in silence. Marco yawned as their train kept speeding. He had a month before he moved to France, so he decided to spend his day travelling around Republic City. He was tired, he didn’t get enough sleep. Although, when did he ever get enough? He was leaning against the window, next to some girl. He peeked over to see what she was reading. Alice in Wonderland. He hadn’t read it before, but his father was always pushing him to read such ‘classic literature’. He sighed as the train screeched to a halt. “This is the final stop. All passengers please exit the train. Have a great day.” a voice said over the trains speakers. Marco got to his feet, almost bumping into the girl next to him. He walked out of the train, running a hand through his hair. Mallory promptly closed her book, reaching for her bag and slipping it inside before shouldering the item and standing up, Her and the other students made their way off the train silently, their academy now in walking distance. As she turned to be on her way, Mallory was soon caught up in the coming and going of passengers, one knocking into her accidentally and sending her on a light collision course towards Marco. "W-woah-" She yelped, stumbling for her footing. Marco heard the yelp as he felt a person bump into him. He turned his head and saw the curly haired girl fall away from him. He grabbed her forearm and yanked her up, pulling him up towards him, creating a minuscule distance between them. He looked down towards the girl, her hair brushing against his face. "Hey," he began, blowing some of her hair away. "Are you okay?" Mallory gasped as she saw the ground speed away from her, being yanked towards the stranger who'd caught her. She turned to face him with an awkward expression, blinking once, then twice. Her brain forced itself to catch up with her dull "uhms" and she finally spoke. "Y-yes. Thank you very much." She said, fixing herself and dusting off her uniform. "You've saved me from getting my uniform dirty." She smirked minutely, "Yeah," Marco began. "No problem. You go to school here?" he asked, surprised. "That big ol' fancy school. Republic High or something?" "That's the one," Mallory replied, righting her bag. "Are you a prospective student?" She asked, tilting her head. "If so I can lead you to the Office of Registration. It's not far from here." She said, pointing down the ornate pathway up to the school. Category:Roleplays Category:Dennys